Charlie Moore
Charlie Moore was the first king of the Chicago Kingdom and for this, he has gone into the history of the Chicago Kingdom as a national hero. Born in Springfield, Illinois, he was raised in the capital of Illinois until Chicago became its capital in 2020. He became Governor, and then King, making his life one of twists, turns, and changes many can barely comprehend. He was the son of Maximillion and Marriotte Moore. King Moore was assassinated by a radical anti-Chicago Kingdom group on June 14th, 2026 during a speech in Columbus, Ohio. Biography Charlie Moore is one of the few people in the Chicago Kingdom to already have two biographies on their lives, but from all the events in his life, that is not surprising. Indeed, Charlie Moore is one of the most influential people of the world after the outbreak. Pre-Outbreak Before the outbreak, Charlie Moore was born in 1976 in Springfield, Illinois, to Maximillion and Marriotte Moore. His father, Maximillion, was a lawyer, and his mother was a housewife who took care of Charlie and his two older brothers, G﻿erald Moore and Timothy Moore. He attended Springfield Elementary, and eventually Springfield High School, and was his class' president every year. He was a straight-A student. In 1994, he graduated and attended college in the University of Illinois, graduating with a Major in law, and went on to become the mayor of Sterling, Illinois in 1999. He moved on to become a Senator in 2014, and in 2024 ran for Governor. He won the election in a landslide, and for two years ran Illinois more efficiently than any past governor. He married Melissa Young, in 2000, and had two daughters, Arya and Susan Moore. In 2024, Arya Moore married Austin Adler. They had two children, both sons. Outbreak & Assassination On April 24th, Governor Moore asked for a meeting of the legislature of Illinois. Two days later, a secession was agreed on, leading to Chicago forming a kingdom out of the former state, and Charlie Moore was put into the crown. King Moore's eldest daughter, Arya Moore, and Austin Adler moved into the royal palace shortly after. When America's government finally collapsed, in May, the expanse of the empire began, spreading south and into numerous former-city-states. He was revered for his rule, and he ran the nation with much gusto. However, not all people were happy with this. By June of 2026, the developing city-states in the Ohio area had been displeased with the takeover by the rapidly expanding Chicago Kingdom, led by the King Charlie Moore. The city-state of Columbus, which had once been Ohio’s capital, was particularly unhappy with the expanding empire. The city-state had been forming its own government and laws and been considering expanding. When the Chicago Kingdom took control by the 10th of June, outrage began in Columbus. To announce the takeover to the citizens of the area and to assure the people that Chicago was going to help the region, King Moore planned a visit to Columbus, Ohio on the 14th of June. Radical groups in Columbus saw this as their chance to assassinate the King and try to stop the Chicagoan movement. One of these radical groups began to formulate a plot to kill the head of the Chicago Kingdom government, King Moore. The group called themselves “The Columbus Anti-Moore Party” and gathered members from all across Columbus to help them overrun the speech and kill the King on the 14th. The plan was kept in secrecy, however, so it would not be spoilt. On the morning of the 14th, King Moore began to address the large crowd of Ohioan people who had come to find out about the takeover and to understand Chicago’s intentions. The Columbus Anti-Moore Party attended the speech early and spread out over the area and waited for the opportune moment to shoot the King and overrun the speech. At about fourteen minutes into the speech, two shots were fired from the right side of the former Ohio state capitol building. One of the shots missed King Moore, who was on the roof of the building, but the other hit his head precisely. Moore collapsed and passed away just seconds after being struck by the bullet. It remains unknown who fired these exact shots, as mass chaos then ensued as people frantically began to stampede and people around the area where the shots came from began to desperately find out who fired the shots. In the resulting chaos, several people were trampled to death, and several more were injured or killed as the police and military began to drag them away to stop the chaos. Before the military and police had moved in, the members of the Columbus Anti-Moore Party began to storm the former capitol building and attack the government and military officials who had been with King Moore at the time. Inside the one-time capital and on the roof of the building, violent chaos ensued between the military officials and the Columbus Anti-Moore Party people. Several people on both sides died in many flurries of gunshots, before the attempted coup was subdued and the people chased out of the city. The meeting split up eventually as the military and police forced everyone away. King Moore’s body was transferred into his helicopter and the government and military officials flew instantly back to Chicago. Though many members of the Columbus Anti-Moore Party were captured and arrested, some remain on the loose. It is still unknown who fired the shots at the King, killing him. Appearance King Moore has been described by several individuals, but none described him as elegantly perhaps as his brother, Timothy Moore, described him at his funeral. While he had retained his youthful face, King Moore had a balding head from stress, and his face has been printed on most money in the Chicago Kingdom. Personality King Moore was a compassionate man, with good will in his heart for all people. He never once hit a man, according to his brothers, and he cared for all his subjects greatly. He was quick to action, though, and when he died, most who knew him were surprised anyone could kill such a kind man. He symbolizes the Chicago Kingdom's spirit of kindness to most people, according to several of his close friends. Category:In-Universe Category:Character